


What You Should Be Afraid Of

by ItsMe



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Kidnapping, Original Fiction, Seduction, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMe/pseuds/ItsMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Katherine runs into a seductive woman in a club, she struggles between holding onto control and surrendering to pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Should Be Afraid Of

**Author's Note:**

> More to come!

Katelyn always loved this club. The dance floor had speakers that no other club could touch, enveloping her entire world in the sounds of Big Sean. The crowd was always beautiful- the bouncers knew how to pick out the boys with the best abs and the girls with the smoothest legs. The lights danced around the room, pointing out to Kat the sexiest bits of all the dancer before turning the spotlight on her, so she could twist and bend and spin and seduce the world with her auburn hair, dark heels, and silver sequins. She was tipsy, but she didn’t really need to be- this club was her drug, and she was happy to lose herself in it.

Dancing up a storm right beside her was her best friend in the world, Tanner. Tanner and she had been close since they were kids, back when being neighbors with someone automatically made them your friend, even if they were a boy. He was built like a Greek god- tall, toned, and tan- but none of this really phased Kat. Except for one awkward game of spin-the-bottle in middle school, Tanner and Kat had never done anything together. As close of friends as they were, romance was out of the question. One day, they would rule the world together, but only platonically.

Not to mention, Tanner was getting married tomorrow.

Hannah was everything Tanner needed it his life. She was caring, sweet, exciting, and maybe even a bit nerdy. Normally, Kat was extremely protective of her best friend, and held any potential partners for him to impossible standards, but there was something different about Hannah. The way they looked at each other, the way they had big, expensive romantic dinners and then watched Family Guy in their underwear- it all just fit. They were perfect for each other.

Kat smiled. And tomorrow, they would be together forever. That’s why Kat had brought Tanner here- she had one more day before she passed off her friend to another woman, and she intended to spend it with him in their favorite place.

That’s when she felt a hand on her waist. Kat smiled and thrust her hips behind her, welcoming her new dance partner. She felt the stranger come closer with Kat’s invitation, moving her hands to Kat’s stomach and pulling Kat in close. Kat could feel a firm bosom pressing into her back as the stranger’s hands worked their way over her body, pushing Kat into all the positions they wanted and making Kat’s skin tingle with their powerful, yet sensual touches. Normally, Kat was turned off by anyone so bold, but there was something about this girl that made it really fun for Kat to be pushed around. She surrendered to the new girl’s embrace, running her arms seductively over her partner as the girl felt up Kat’s eager body and bent it to her will.

Kat looked over to Tanner. Kat’s dance partner must have come with a friend, because Tanner had suddenly found a girl, too. She was in a black dress and pumps, grinding her tight ass into Tanner’s crotch as they pressed together. Even though Tanner was behind her, it looked almost as if she was holding Tanner, grabbing him with her supple arms and securing him in her presence with her seductive hips. 

Kat started to worry about whether Tanner should be dancing with anyone when he was about to get married, but then Kat felt her own partner press her hand into Kat’s crotch and run her fingers over Kat’s neck, and all thoughts other than the temptress behind her vanished and she shuddered with anticipation. Kat leaned her head back and moaned gently as a set of lips moved to her ear.

“Why don’t we go take a seat?” the woman said. Her voice was liquid honey.

“Yes,” Kat breathed. If this girl could make Kat shudder just like that, Kat could only imagine what else she could do.

The woman led Kat over to a leather couch in a corner of the club and finally Kat got a look at her secret admirer. The woman was a brunette, wearing a red, strapless dress with black accents. A set of Christian Louboutin boots pushed her up another three inches, giving her an appearance of power to match her demeanor. A simple, gold necklace with a large, guided Kat’s eyes over her smooth, pale skin and down into her cleavage. Her entire body was like a magnet, drawing in Kat’s gaze and letting it rest on pure beauty.

The woman sat beside Kat and crossed her legs. “I’m Allison.”

“Katherine” Kat replied.

“Katherine, huh?” Allison said, dancing her fingers over Kat’s tingling arm and beaming at her. “What an adorable name. Do you mind if I call you Kitty?”

Kat always hated that- the way people jumped from Katherine to Cat to Kitty- but now, all she could think about was how happy she was that she had made Allison smile.

“No, please,” she answered, relishing Allison’s face. It was so intoxicating, the way her eyes seemed to pierce right through Kat, straight to Kat’s deepest desires.

“You look amazing,” Kat said, entranced. She felt Allison’s arm move down to Kat’s thigh, where her arm started stroking. Kat closed her eyes in ecstacy.

“You feel amazing,” she sighed. How was this woman able to work Kat so effortlessly and beautifully?  
She had to be a succubus or something.

“There are no such things as succubi, lovely,” Allison said, her voice crystal clear over the music. Had Kat said that out loud? She could have sworn she was only thinking it. “Succubi and imps and demons are only stories that people tell their spouses when they’re caught lying. There are no monsters under the bed to be afraid of. No, what you should be afraid of is people.”

Allison’s hand moved up Kat’s thigh and under her dress. Her panties were already soaked, but as Allison started to massage Kat’s clit, it was like they weren’t even there. Kat arched her back in pleasure. On the other end of the couch, Tanner sat down with the girl that he had been dancing with.

“Because people are very real, and people are much more powerful than any woman who gives men wet dreams or beast that steals your loose change. People can lead armies to war. People can build skyscrapers and then destroy them for their own pleasure. People can make you do things that you swore you would never do. And worst of all-“

Kat gasped. Tanner and the girl were making out. What was Tanner thinking?! He was getting married tomorrow! Did he not love Hannah? Kat started to call out to him to tell him to stop when-

Allison kissed Kat’s neck. Kat couldn’t muffle her moan- the pleasure in her neck exploded as Allison continued rubbing her crotch. It all felt so incredible; all Kat could do was close her eyes and ride the wave of ecstacy. Over her moans, she heard Allison whisper in her ear,

“-People can make you want to do things.”

These people were bad news, that much Kat was now sure of. Suddenly, Kat saw the woman get up with Tanner and walk towards the exit. Tanner was really going to leave with this woman. He was about to destroy his entire relationship with Hannah, along with whatever else these women planned to do to him. She wanted to call out to Tanner, to tell him to snap out of it and go back to his fiancé, but all she could do was moan and throb as Allison worked her magic on her. They were caught in the same trap, and there was no way out, because as much as she wanted to save her friend, she couldn’t fight against the burning pleasure spreading from every point that Allison touched.

As Tanner and the woman walked out the door, Allison pulled her hand out of Kat’s dress. The eruptions of pleasure ceased, but the burning was still there. Kat could still rush to the door and make it to Tanner before he left, but instead she sat, facing Allison, completely spellbound. She yearned only for Allison to continue, to press those wonderful fingers deep inside her and satisfy the burning desire. She wanted it. She needed it. She needed Mistress Allison.

“Now,” Allison reached a hand into her bra as Kat watched with unwavering attention. “I’m going to give you a choice, Kitty. You can get up from this sofa, go back to your old life, and you’ll never see me again. Or-“ she pulled a small pill out from her bra. “You can take this, and be mine.”

Kat looked right into Allison’s piercing eyes. The burning inside of her was so strong- in the back of her mind, she thought of Tanner and of what these women might do to them, but above all else, she thought of how amazing Allison, and how badly Kat’s entire body ached for her. Silently, Kat reached into Allison’s hand, took her pill in two fingers, and swallowed it.

Allison smiled. “Good Kitty.” Allison leaned over, touched her beautiful, red lips to Kat’s, and everything went dark.


End file.
